búsqueda de mi novia
by THG THE BEST
Summary: traduccion de finding my fiancée. Goku es el sigte en el trono y tiene que elegir una mujer para gobernar a su lado. Hay un evento donde algunas mujeres tendrán que luchar por sus vidas y por el matrimonio. pero chichi no lucha por el matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas: **__Hola, soy "dbz the best" y les traigo la traducción de una historia que me gusto mucho se llama "finding my fiancée" lo que traduce "búsqueda de mi novia", esta historia esta originalmente en ingles pero yo quise traducirla. El autor me dio el permiso para traducirla al español, para los que hablan ingles la historia está en esta misma página y se llama, como dije antes "finding my fiancée"_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a __"__xLifeAwakens", ella es la autora de la historia, yo solo soy el que la traduce._

_La traduzco por 2 razones:_

_1. porque me gusto mucho la historia y quiero mostrársela a ustedes._

_2. Como les dije en mi perfil o en mi historia "i can't live without you" (que está en español), yo estudio ingles y esto me ayuda a practicar._

_Otra cosa, quiero decirles que muy pronto actualizaré mi historia "i can't live without you" (esta en español) no la dejaré así, la voy a continuar, solo que no me ha llegado inspiración._

_Cuando diga "notas del autor" se refiere a las notas que escribió la verdadera autora. Y cuando diga "notas" se refiere a mis notas, las que escribo para aclararles algo u otra cosa._

_**Notas de la autora: **__dbz no es mío, de cualquier manera, tengo todavía otra vez, tengo que actualizar la otra historia __I can't...help...it... I hope it is liked by many. También espero reviews así puedo decir si les gusto o no. Las vacaciones de primavera son la próxima seman! yai! próximo viernes! No puedo esperar a estar durmiendo desde las 10 hasta las 13 horas. Heh heh,_ decirle oraciones al colchón! XD Bueno, ahora me voy a callar y les daré esta nueva historia! Advertencia: el lenguaje. Clasificación: T (¿Podría cambiar a M en los próximos capítulos?)

*Al comienzo es el punto de vista de chichi. Les diré cuando acabe.*

Finding my fiancée

Búsqueda de mi novia

Capitulo uno

"hey! Déjame ir ahora mismo! Qué crees que estás haciendo! Libérame!"

Deben estar preguntándose qué me está pasando. Mi nombre es chichi, y soy una humana de la tierra. Yo vivía una vida perfecta, tenía una familia, amigos, buena casa, y otras pequeñas cosas que trajeron alegría a mi vid. Ahora, mi vida se está convirtiendo en un infierno. Fui tomada de mi casa por la fuerza, para nuestro futuro gobernante que exige una esposa. Estoy muy molesta con eso, porque tengo que competir por mi vida en una arena con otras chicas! La ganadora es la única que sobrevive. Así que al parecer, tengo que luchar por mi vida, y tengo que casarme con un total desconocido! Que harían ustedes en una situación como esa? Para qué escogerme como una de las elegidas en primer lugar? Por amor a dios, estoy solo en los 18! No quiero casarme a esta edad! por lo menos quiero esperar unos cuantos años más.

Las chicas están celosas de mí porque yo tengo "belleza". Yo no me enfoco en la belleza como la mayoría de las mujeres en este planeta. Las compadezco, porque los hombres siempre se fijan en mí antes que en ella., pero, ellos solo quieren mi cuerpo, no mi personalidad, pasatiempos, cosas como esas. Yo no paso el tiempo con hombres. Por lo general los ahuyento a propósito, para que no se metan conmigo, pero no tengo que preocuparme por eso nunca más, porque tampoco voy a morir ni a estar casada con el príncipe de este mundo. Yo realmente no quiero ser gobernante o cualquier cosa, pero tampoco quiero morir, necesito sobrevivir, necesito ganar, pero tengo miedo del hombre con el que me voy a casar si gano…

Fin del punto de vista de chichi

Después, chichi daba gritos de rabia y odio, ella luchaba por liberarse de unas fuertes manos, ella gruñó con ira, mientras ella intentaba golpear y patear al hombre que la alejaba de su familia. Ella fue llevada a un extraño edificio, y la tiró en una habitación. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de adaptarse a su entorno. Se relajo un poco, en su habitación. Era muy normal, había una cama, luz, muebles, un baño y un armario. Ella se dio cuenta que la puerta era conocida como el armario, y poco a poco se fue acercando, abrió la puerta para ver lo que había en el interior, y contuvo el aliento. Vestidos, faldas y elegantes camisas, shorts, y muchos trajes de lucha. Antes de que pudiera ir al glorioso armario lleno de fantástica ropa, fue interrumpida por un hombre en uniforme.

"eres chichi?" pregunto el hombre en un tono serio. Chichi asintió con la cabeza, "todas las mujeres están obligadas a llevar un vestido para cumplirle al príncipe. Tienes una hora para prepararte. Adiós, señorita chichi."

Él salió de la habitación, sin decir más palabras. Chichi se encogió de hombros, chichi siguió buscando en el maravilloso armario. Habían muchos vestidos para elegir, pero no tenía idea de cuál escoger. Chichi se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los vestidos eran reveladores. Su cara se puso un poco roja al ver algunos de los vestidos. *Esto es indignante! Porque tienen estos vestidos reveladores? No hay algo que muestre menos? Esto va a ser demasiado extraño para mí. Me pregunto si alguna otra chica tiene un vestido así? Espero no ser la única… *Después de haber buscado 5 minutos, finalmente encontró uno que era decente. Era largo, blanco, un hombro destapado. El vestido se abría en su muslo izquierdo, mostrando su piel. Una cintura delgada de oro, y unas tiras de oro que llegaban desde el frente hasta la parte de atrás del hombro. El vestido se aferro a todas sus curvas, y como chichi lo notó, puso sus brazos en su pecho de vergüenza. Llevaba unos tacones altos y blancos, con un forro dorado que hacia juego con el vestido. Ella nunca había usado zapatos de tacón alto, y estaba un poco nerviosa.

Entró en el cuarto de baño con 20 minutos para gastar, buscando su yo en el espejo y se ajustó el vestido un poco. Tenía el pelo hacia arriba, así que lo bajó, lo dejó caer por sus hombros, hasta abajo de su espalda. Se cepilló el pelo, manteniendo todos los pelos en su lugar. Con sólo cinco minutos para terminar, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama. Respiró y suspiró. Ella estaba tumbada allí por unos segundos y decidió salir de su habitación. Ella siguió a las otras chicas delante de ella, y se encontró en un lugar exquisito de gran tamaño. Era enorme! Miró a su alrededor, viendo toda clase de chicas, los racimos de alimentos, muebles, y aviso de los hombres de uniforme. Deben ser los guardias.

"Señoras", uno de los hombres gritó: "Me gustaría presentarles al que puede ser su posible esposo!"

Poco después de finalizar su anuncio, todas las chicas alrededor de Chichi gritaron. ¡Ay, te juro que estas chicas me acaban de hacer sangrar mis oídos! Por Dios! A continuación, Chichi vio a un hombre haciendo una aparición en la sala (Apuesto a que pueden adivinar quién es: D). a Chichi no le importa en este momento, mientras se acercaba a la gran multitud de mujeres. Chichi se limitó a suspirar, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Todas las chicas se volvieron locas sobre él. Chichi acaba de rodar los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, sin diversión. Ella se quedó junto a las tablas de alimentos, tratando de mantenerse alejada de las enloquecidas mujeres. El hombre se dio cuenta que Chichi estaba lejos de las otras damas, y levantó una ceja en la confusión. Se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de hacer su camino a través de la multitud de mujeres.

Chichi vio que el hombre se dirigía hacia ella. Ella apartó la mirada por un segundo, y tomó otra visión de él. Tenía que admitir que era un poco guapo. Tenía el pelo negro, y una gran estructura. Su pelo era un poco salvaje, todos en diferentes direcciones. Ella estaba un poco perdida en sus negros ojos de ónix. Ella comenzó a estar un poco ansiosa de como él se hacía cada vez más cerca ella, el espacio entre ellos disminuyo. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, sus guardias lo apartaron. Chichi simplemente se encogió de hombros, se hace a su manera un poco más cerca de las otras chicas. Los guardias condujeron al futuro gobernante a una silla real, frente a todas las hembras. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer un anuncio, y las mujeres se quedaron en silencio.

"Si algunos de ustedes no saben mi nombre, es Goku. Todos ustedes saben por qué están aquí. Estoy queriendo una novia para gobernar a mi lado cuando me convierta en rey. Sin embargo, sólo uno de ustedes va a sobrevivir, y convertirse en reina. No es un escenario que todas las 50 lucharán y a partir de mañana al mediodía, lucharán por la vida y el matrimonio. Puede irse ahora, y descansar un poco para mañana. "

Antes de que pudieran salir del lugar, un guardia le dijo algo al oído, y le recordó algo.

"Oh también, voy a estar observando cada una de ustedes. Esta pelea podría tomar un tiempo, puede tomar días, semanas o meses. Así que estén preparadas para cualquier cosa. Ahora se pueden ir."

Todas las mujeres salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Algunas no estaban al tanto de lo que iba a suceder. Algunas estaban sorprendidas, asustadas e incluso algunas fueron encantadas. Chichi estaba centrada sólo en ganar, y sobrevivir. Ella no se preocupaba por Goku, lo único que le importaba es que estaba a punto de golpear a todas las chicas. Tengo que vivir, tengo que hacerlo! Yo no voy a morir, no ahora! Todavía tengo una vida que vivir, y no va a parar ahora! Chichi regresó a su habitación, y acostó en la cama grande. Se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en el día de mañana. Respiraba con fuerza, y se preparaba para ir a dormir. Ella necesitaba descansar tanto como sea posible, ya que esto podría ser la última vez que recibe una buena noche de sueño. Ella sacó un camisón blanco del armario que se lo hundió hasta las rodillas, y era de manga corta. Era un camisón escotado, y Chichi no estaba cómoda con él. Ella fue al baño a tomar una ducha, tomó el camisón con ella.

Se dio la vuelta en el agua, y esperó a que el agua caliente al salir de la ducha de cabeza. Cuando el agua estaba a la temperatura adecuada, ella entró a disfrutar del agua. Se lavó el pelo, y su cuerpo, y se enjuaga. Se quedó en la ducha por un poco más de tiempo, y finalmente salió a los pisos de mármol. Cuando salió, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Acto seguido, la puerta de baño empezó a abrirse

_**notas de la autora: **_Eso es todo amigos! Uh ... review? Lo siento, comencé otra historia, sigo recibiendo muchas más ideas, y se quedan en mi cabeza a menos que yo las escribo y después de ellas. Me molesta ... XD Bueno, por favor reviews, me encanta recibir comentarios, porque como ya he dicho que quiero saber si es una buena historia. Espero que les haya gustado! Lo siento si hay errores.

Estoy solicitando lectores beta. Si esta dispuesto a ayudarme, entonces PM pueda ayudarme. Pero, si quieres ayudarme, te tiene que gustar mis historias, si desea revisar. Usted también tiene que ser bueno con la gramática, ortografía, etc voy a tomar pedidos a partir de ahora.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, y voy a actualizar mis otras historias este fin de semana (con suerte). Incluso podría iniciar otra historia! Me encanta escribir nuevas historias, así que no podría ser capaz de ponerlos al día a la vez. Vamos a ver. Tu opinión cuenta! : D

_**Notas:**_hola, por favor pido disculpas si traduje mal algunas partes, pues es mi primera traducción, y a veces es muy difícil traducir algunas expresiones, porque no tienen traducción al español como otras, toca cambiar un poco la frase.

Doy gracias al autor de este fic, porque me dio la oportunidad de traducir este fic, pues de esta manera, yo podre practicar mas mi ingles, thank you very much


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas: **__hola de nuevo, iba a actualizar hace días pero no pude, lo que paso fue que en la escuela me dejaron un proyecto de ciencias, entonces me toco hacerlo antier, ya cuando acabe me puse a traducir pero no lo termine me faltaba más de la mitad, bueno además tenía que prepararle algo a mi mama pues por lo del día de las madres, también tuve que sacar tiempo porque tenía que continuar mis clases de ingles. Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y me encantaría que me sigan escribiendo, lo único que les digo es que también le pueden escribir sus reviews al autor de la historia, ya que nosotros nos hablamos y él me ha preguntado que si les gusto la historia, recuerden que la historia aun no tiene final el autor está haciendo los otros capítulos, él va por el onceavo capítulo y ya casi lo acaba, así que el también podrá tener en cuenta si les gusta la historia o no._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Descargo de responsabilidad: dbz no es mío__**! **__Vacaciones de primavera es la próxima semana! Yay! El próximo viernes! No puedo esperar a estar durmiendo de 10-13! Je je, decirle oraciones al colchón! XD Bueno, ahora me voy a callar y les daré esta nueva historia! Advertencia: el lenguaje. Clasificación: T (¿Podría cambiar a M en los próximos capítulos) Me gustaría dar las gracias a dbzchichifan, IcyKaku55, xAngelHeart, Doglover97, TEVINSS7, Shuddereye, Alexa Hiwatari, niña de DBZ, y Mew57 para revisar! Gracias! : D TENGO UNA ENCUESTA SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR TOMAR LA ENCUESTA DE ALGUNA VEZ! Le agradecería que si ustedes respondieron mi encuesta, y voy a poner los resultados cada vez que actualice! La pregunta: ¿Debo tener una escena de lemon en esta historia?_

Numero de palabras: 2663  


finding my fiancée

Búsqueda de mi Novia

Capítulo Dos

Ella se dio la vuelta en el agua, y esperó a que el agua caliente saliera de la ducha de cabeza. Cuando el agua estaba a la temperatura adecuada, ella entró y disfrutar del agua. Se lavó el pelo, y su cuerpo, y se enjuaga. Se quedó en la ducha por un poco más, y finalmente salió a los pisos de mármol. Cuando salió, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. A continuación, la puerta de su baño empezó a abrirse. Chichi corrió hacia la puerta que se abre, para detenerlo en las pistas. Ella empujó con fuerza su cierre, y cerró la puerta.

Chichi suspiró, mientras se deslizaba por la puerta. "Oye ¿qué pasa? salgo de la ducha a ver a mi puerta que chirría abierta. Cualquiera que esté ahí fuera, mejor deme una ¡explicación!"

"lo siento, no sabía que estabas tomando una ducha señorita, yo solo quería hablarte!"

"hablarme! No sabes, deberías haber golpeado antes de entrar a mi habitación, solo quien te crees que eres?"

"señorita, por favor cálmese, no sabes con quien estás hablando."

" que no sé con quién estoy hablando? Me importa un bledo! A las chicas no nos gusta cuando los hombres tratar de obtener una miradita.

"una mirada? Yo no estaba tratando de hacer eso!"

"estoy frustrada, solo márchese!"

"yo solo quería hablarte! Podemos hablar, por favor?"

"no!"

"porqué no"

Chichi pauso un momento, y continuó. "uno, mañana es el día mas importante de mi vida, y dos, necesito dormir un poco, y tres, yo no hablo con extraños!"

"aun no sabes quién está del otro lado de la puerta de tu baño?"

"no, y no me importa!"

"bien, deberías, porque si tu ganas en la arena. Tú te estarás casando con este tipo mañana."

Chichi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "qué? Quieres decir que eres el príncipe?"

"sí!"

"ugh! No te soporto! Vete en este instante!"

"porqué?"

"porque te odio!"

"porqué me odias?"

"me alejaste de mi familia, y nunca los volveré a ver! Yo tenía una vida perfecta, hasta que llegaste y la pusiste para arriba.

"tomé a todas las otras chicas de sus familias, así que no es diferente."

"ellas parecen más contentas sobre esto que yo!"

"bien-"

"solo vete"

"No puedo irme todavía!"

"porqué no!"

"no te diré si no sales del baño."

"pero estoy desnuda! De ninguna manera!"

"no tienes ropa ahí? Cuando abrí un poco la puerta, vi algo de ropa en el mostrador del baño."

Maldita sea! Porqué puse mi camisón ahí? estúpida! Porque él no solo se va! Es un dolor en el culo! Chichi gruñó con ira, mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y se seco. Ella se puso su ropa interior, y a continuación el camisón, y observo su reflejo en el espejo por un segundo, luego puso sus ojos en la puerta en su derrota.

"bueno, si yo salgo allí, y me hablas, te irás?"

"sí! Dijo goku con una voz dulce. Chichi puso una mano en su cara en frustración. Ella se acerco a la puerta en un paso lento, y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella puso una mano sobre la manija de la puerta, le quitó el seguro, y la abrió lentamente. Asomo su cabeza por afuera. Para ver a un goku sonriente en frente de ella. Ella salto en sorpresa al verlo en su cara, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Antes de que chichi pudiera cerrar la puerta, goku agarro el lado de la misma. Chichi trató de tirar de la puerta de atrás tan duro como pudo, pero Goku era más fuerte que ella, mientras ponía más y más éxito para conseguir que quedara toda abierta. Chichi miró a Goku con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, y Goku solo le sonrió.

Chichi pasó junto a él a su cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Goku se sentó en la cama junto a ella. "Así que, ¿acerca de qué querías hablar? Después de todo, qué lo hizo invadir mi privacidad, y tratar de entrar en mi cuarto de baño. Además, no podemos tener una conversación, porque no hay nada de qué hablar. Te compadezco, y tu sabes lo que hacía, y aún así permanecer en el aquí. ¿por qué tener este evento, en primer lugar? Vas a llevar la tristeza a muchas familias en todo el planeta, y tu ni siquiera te preocupas! deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo, porque se podía haber pensado en otras soluciones a tu problema. Espero que averigües lo que estás haciendo está mal, porque te podrían apuñalar por la de espalda. "  
"Wow, esas son algunas palabras duras. Pero, no conoces de este evento que ocurre con cada nuevo rey?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi papá tenía que hacer la misma cosa. A él no le gustaba, pero era la ley. ¿No sabes algunas leyes? Yo no lo creo."

" no me importó hasta ahora! Yo no sabía que iba a ser llevada lejos de mi casa para participar en este evento ¡maldita sea!"

"Bueno, ya estás aquí, así que lidia con eso porque no vas a volver a casa. Está bien va a vivir o morir, sólo tratar de conseguirlo a través de su cabeza!"

"Vete".

"¿Qué?"

"DEJAME!"

Goku se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Por cierto", dijo Chichi, como Goku se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar sus últimas palabras, "si gano, no me voy a ir contigo fácilmente. Voy a encontrar una manera de escapar de ti, y volver a mi casa! "

Goku luego salió, sin decir una palabra procedente de su boca. Chichi inhala, se calma de lo que actualmente sucedió. Ella se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo, una vez más. Ella estaba pensando mucho en el momento, y estaba pensando en el mañana. Se dio la vuelta, y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Se sentía un poco mal, por estar enojado con Goku. Es probable que ni siquiera fuera su culpa de que ella estuviera allí. Ella ya ha sido elegida, y no debe quejarse sobre eso. Ella lo admitió, estaba actuando como una mocosa, Un poco más de sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella. Ella casi queda en ridículo delante de la persona más importante en la Tierra, también a su posible futuro esposo.

Ella suspiró. "Hombre, yo realmente jodido éste a ¿no? Yo sé que puede ser que consiga lo que me merezco más adelante. Si gano, Goku no sería ser el hombre más feliz nunca, después de lo que hice antes. Esto es, obviamente, el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora. "

Chichi se tiró y se volvió tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero algo le molestaba. Ella tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento anterior. Goku tenía algo que preguntarle, y ella lo ignoró por completo, y sólo le gritó. Él dijo lo siento, no lo hizo? casi invadiendo su privacidad en su cuarto de baño? Tal vez podría salir y ir a buscarlo y le pedimos disculpas por sus acciones. Ella realmente no tenía nada que hacer, además de mirar para arriba en su techo toda la noche. Ella tiene que tener esto lejos de su pecho, para que pudiera dormir un poco. Cosas como esta le impiden dormir. Chichi se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. ¿Está permitido salir de su habitación en este momento de la noche? Es mejor saber, que sólo pasear por la habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y salió en las puntas de los pies por los pasillos, porque no quería despertar a nadie. Se preguntó por los pasillos, sin saber dónde diablos se encontraba ella, o donde se encontraba goku. Pensó en volver a su habitación, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba, así que siguió caminando, buscando algún signo de que podría ser Goku. Se dio cuenta de una abertura de la puerta y el cierre, y corrió hacia ella, con curiosidad. Ella lo miró durante unos minutos, preguntándose si debería abrirla, o simplemente dejarlo así. Lo abrió, y contuvo el aliento al ver lo que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Ella estaba fuera, en el jardín del palacio. Miró a su alrededor. Era hermoso! La luna brillaba sobre las aguas del jardín, por lo que es brillar con voz apagada. Se dio cuenta de una valla que rodea el jardín, así como el castillo. Ella fue golpeada con una idea. Esta era su oportunidad de escapar! Miró a su alrededor, y vi que había algunos guardias, y frunció el ceño. Ella podía ser más lista que ellos si quería, pero eso no sería muy inteligente. Probablemente seguirían su rastro, si lo hizo escapar. Ella caminó por el jardín, no prestar atención a la persona acercarse a ella. Alguien tocó el hombro a la ligera, y ella salto. Miró a su alrededor para ver quién era el hombre sabio que le daba miedo. Era Goku, y parecía que estaba de buen humor. Chichi estaba confundida.  
"Goku? Porqué te ves tan feliz? No estás enojado conmigo por lo de antes?"

"nop, pero todavía quiero preguntarte una cosa"

"qué?"

"bien, estaba preguntándome, tu realmente me odias?"

"eh?"

"me odias?"

"qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y esta es la causa para que vinieras a mi habitación y invadieras mi privacidad?"

"ah sí…"

"goku!"

"lo siento, bien? Te vi sola en la fiesta, y parecía que no te gustaba que estuviera allí. Vi que rodastes tus ojos."

Chichi se puso roja en vergüenza. "perdón por eso, estaba muy enojada en ese momento…"

"entonces, me odias?"

"porqué estamos teniendo todavía esta conversación? Como sabes dónde estaba mi habitación? Tu ni siquiera me conoces!"

"tengo mis formas. Es verdad, no te conozco, pero puedo llegar a conocerte."

"cuando pelee mañana, podre morir."

"no creo que mueras. Probablemente eres la única que tiene gran potencial"

"como dices-"

"puedo decirlo por la manera que actúas, y tu cuerpo es un poco musculoso. Las otras chicas no tienen eso"

"pero, eso no significa que no muera mañana, tú no puedes ver el futuro. Podría estar con la guarda baja, y alguien podría apuñalarme atravesando mi corazón, nunca se sabe. Se está haciendo tarde, necesito ir a la cama, así que si me disculpas voy a hacer mi camino a mi habitación ahora."

Chichi se voltio y comenzó a alejarse. "espera un minuto."

Chichi se detuvo, y se voltio entorno a la cara de goku otra vez. "ahora qué?"

"nunca respondiste a mi pregunta!"

"que pregunta?"

"me odias?"

"No goku, no lo hago"

"realmente?"

Si! Puedo irme ahora?"

"espera!"

"cuál es tu nombre?"  
"Oh dios mío, me estas poniendo en el borde! Quiero irme a la cama!"

"lo sé pero, quiero saber tu nombre, y eso no muy duro de responder! Tomara un segundo en responder!"

"chichi."

"Ah?"

"mi nombre es chichi, feliz?

"Sip!"

_Juro por cami que voy a vencerlo!_

"bien, ya me voy."

"buenas noches chichi! Estoy deseando que llegue mañana!"

"Yo no!" Chichi dijo mientras se alejaba. Chichi regresó a su habitación, y miró su reloj tan pronto como entró. 12:30. Chichi bostezó y se metió en la cama. Luego, se quedó dormida, soñando con el día de mañana.

_**Notas: **__bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo, quisiera disculparme por a veces no poder traducir bien las expresiones que hay en el ingles, es muy difícil traducir, en especial porque hay cosas que no tienen significado en el español (sé que pudieron encontrar cosas que no concuerdan mucho), bueno pero así es, les recuerdo que apenas estoy en proceso de aprender. Gracias por sus reviews, me gustan mucho, y me gustaría que los sigan escribiendo, pero también quiero que le escriban a la autor de la historia, pues ella está al tanto de todo lo que pasa con esta historia (después de todo es de ella), esto incluye la traducción, los reviews las visitas, los visitantes, mis mensajes privados o M.P, y etc., lo que Ud. le quieran decir. Bueno de nuevo doy mil gracias a la autora de la historia, por permitirme traducirla y así darles esta historia tan bonita y yo poder practicar mi ingles._

_**Notas de la autora: **__Eso es todo__amigos!__Uh__... __reviews?__Lo siento,__comencé__otra historia__, __sigo recibiendo__muchas más ideas__, __y se quedan__en mi cabeza__a menos que yo__las escribo__y después de__ellos.__Me molesta__...__ XD__Bueno,__por favor revise,__me encanta__recibir__comentarios__, porque __como ya he dicho__que quiero saber__si es una__buena historia.__Espero__que les haya gustado__! __Lo siento si__hay__errores.__Lo sentimos__, puede ser __cursi,__al__poco de__... bueno__creo que es__por lo menos.__O__ MI __Dios, este es__el capítulo más largo__que he escrito__! __YAY!___

_Tu opinión cuenta!__SI TE GUSTA__REVIEWS__POR FAVOR__! __Bastante por favor__? __*__te mira con__tristeza__ con ojitos de cachorro __*___

_Estoy solicitando__lectores beta__. __Si estas__dispuestos a ayudarme__, entonces __PM__puedes acerca de ella.__Pero__, __si quieres__ayudarme__, __te tiene que gustar__mis historias__, si __desea reviews__. __Usted también tiene que__ser bueno__con la gramática__, ortografía, etc __voy a tomar__pedidos__a partir de ahora__.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de la autora: **__dbz no es mío (aunque me hubiera gustado que lo fuera). Advertencia: el lenguaje. Clasificación: T (¿Podría cambiar a M en los próximos capítulos?) las vacaciones de verano empiezan hoy, y mi familia y yo estamos en este momento en unas vacaciones manejando 12 horas, ahora van 9, faltan 3 mas! Bien, estoy tan aburrido, que actualizare mis otras historias que necesitan ser actualizada. (Quizás…) no puedo esperar a estar durmiendo de 13-13! Jeje, bueno ahora me voy a callar y les daré esta nueva historia._

_**notas: **__hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien, saben, traducir es difícil porque hay oraciones que si uno las traduce no tendrían sentido, así que perdónenme la tardanza o como se dice en ingles ¡sorry for the delay! Jejejejejeje de verdad que esta vez tarde mucho, pero tratare de actualizar más rápido! Así que este es el tercer capi de la traducción, ahí se los dejo, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho, y si quieren escríbanme reviews con dirección a la autora porque yo se los traduzco!_

Búsqueda de mi novia

Capitulo tres

Chichi despertó de su sueño, y se incorporo silenciosamente. Ella estaba sonriendo del sueño que tuvo, pero cuando ella observó a su alrededor y vio donde estaba, su sonrisa…. Ella tenía una cara llena de tristeza, y cerró sus ojos lentamente._ 'fue solo un sueño! Aun estoy aquí! Maldición! Odio estar aquí!'_

Chichi se levantó de su cama lentamente, y miro a su lado, frente a su reloj en la mesilla de noche. Eran las 9:30 AM, ella tenía que estar en la arena para las 11:30, y la pelea empieza a las 12:00. Ella solo tenía al menos 2 horas para sí misma antes de que ella tuviera 49 caras de otras chicas en frete suyo.

'_necesito ganar! Pero, que si hay otras excelentes peleadoras como yo, o aun mejor? Entonces yo podría perder. No, no perderé. Hay otras 49 mujeres. I solo tengo una oportunidad de 50. Necesitaré una estrategia para ganar esto… pero qué? Qué es hacer lo correcto?'_

Ella medito por un momento, dejando los minutos pasar. Después de que pasaron 10 minutos, ella se rindió y fue al armario para buscar algún traje de pelea.

"que usar, que usar…" chichi se hablo a sí misma, como ella observo en medio de una variedad ropa para vestir.

Su cara radiante del deleito, como afirmaba su traje. Ella saco un gi de pelea blanco y negro. De manga corta la parte superior era blanca, con una camiseta blanca, que combina con unos pantalones cortos negros. Ella consiguió un vestido dentro de la ropa junto con unos zapatos blancos, y se recogió el cabello en cola de caballo. Ella se observo a ella misma en el espejo del baño, y sonrió. Ella quedo satisfecha con lo que llevaba.

Ella miro el reloj a través del camino de la puerta. Eran las 10:45. '_qué? Solo tengo 45 minutos? Como pudo pasar el tiempo tan rápido? _' ella hizo camino fuera de la habitación, y consiguió algo de comida antes del evento.

Tardo una media hora para conseguir toda su comida. Y quedo llena. Ella tenía que tener mucha energía por un tiempo, le quedaban 15 minutos, y ella estuvo tratando de utilizar el tiempo sabiamente. Pero, tenía que llegar a la arena. Ella hizo su camino al coliseo, y se preparo para la pelea de su vida.

Cuando ella llego, su boca se abrió en shock. Era tan enorme, miles de personas llenaron los asientos de la arena, para ver el evento. Todas las 50 jóvenes estaban en una habitación, para prepararse para la lucha. Hubo un anuncio del evento, y el público se volvió loco.

Chichi estaba un poco nerviosa; ella nunca había hecho alguna cosa como esta en su vida. Ella tenía una pregunta en su mente, como un hombre la guio a una puerta. ¿voy a vivir, o voy a morir? Ella fue empujada a afuera, y vio que todas las chicas se dispersaron alrededor del área, y la arena estaba poblada de arboles y animales. Era una arena enorme!

La sorprendió tanto, y a todas las chicas. Chichi sonrió. Ya que había arboles, ella podría estar escondida , y matar a cualquiera fácilmente. Todo el mundo tiene su propia arma, hasta chichi, pero ella no la necesita. Ella era su propia arma.

"Espero que todos mis entrenamientos en los últimos años hayan dado frutos. Esto probablemente sea pan comido!" ella espero pacientemente a que alguien anuncie el comienzo. Ella estudio algunas de las mujeres cuidadosamente. La mayoría de ellas tenia una expresión de miedo en sus rostros.

Las otras tenían miedo, pero ella no podía demostrarlo. La mayoría de ellas nunca antes habían estado en una batalla en toda su vida. Chichi ha estado en las peleas en las que no se les es permitido matar a su oponente. Ahora, es diferente. Ahora ella va a tener que matar a las personas. Chichi de repente se sintió mal del estomago de su pensamiento acerca de matar a otra persona.

"Chicas,¡ preparensen!" el locutor grito, llamando la atención de chichi como la de otras personas en la arena. El hombre paro por unos momentos, "PELEEN!"

Tan pronto el dijo "peleen", la arena era un campo de batalla. Cinco a diez mujeres balanceándose espadazos las unas a las otras, tratando de cortar las extremidades de las otras. Otras se trataron de golpear entre si hasta la muerte, y otras solo corrían del miedo. Chichi se quedo allí, mirando a todas ellas. Ella negó con la cabeza en decepción.

"¿Que pasa con las mujeres de hoy?¿ No hay mujeres que sepan cualquier tipo de combate? ¡Esto es patético! ¿Soy la única aquí que sabe cualquier técnica de combate? Chichi aun se mantenía en el mismo lugar, ahora viendo a las mujeres que se matan entre sí. Chichi decidió que debería hacerle un buen funcionamiento, y pensar en un plan lejos de todas las chicas enloquecidas.

Chichi se dio cuenta de que una joven la estaba persiguiendo, y corrió mucho más rápido. ¡No estoy lista para matar a alguien todavía! ¡Aléjate de mí!" chichi apresuro el paso, dejando atrás a la chica detrás de ella. Ella miro hacia atrás, viendo que ella estaba sin aliento, chichi sonrió. Se escondió en un arbolo de forma segura, en lo alto.

Mientras ella estaba allí, cio a un par de chicas caminado por un sendero, y chichi pensó en luchar contra ellas, "deshacerse de una persona no estaría de más ¿verdad? Yo tendría una mejor oportunidad de ganar, y de vivir. ¿Debo hacerlo?"

Esta fue la decisión más difícil que chichi ha hecho en su vida. Ella no quiere ser llamada una asesina si ella es la ganadora, ella se sentirá horrible. Pero, ella quiere ganar, asi que tiene que matar a alguien tarde que temprano. Ella suspiro, y tomo una decisión que las dos mujeres estaban empezando a salir de su vista. Ella decidió matar a las chicas. Ella santo del árbol y se acerco sigilosamente a los dos.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ellas, tomo sus dos cabezas, y las estrelló juntas tan duro como pudo. El impacto rompió la cabeza abierta, y vino la sangre. Las dos mujeres estaban inconscientes, y estaban perdiendo mucha sangre rápidamente. Chichi hizo grandes grietas en la cabeza, probablemente es el daño más grande de cabeza que ha visto. Chichi regreso a su árbol, y se recostó contra en tronco.

Ella pensó acerca de su asesinato a las dos jóvenes. Se sentía tonta y mas, y se sentía terrible, ya que era su primer asesinato. "¡eso no fue una buena primera muerte! ¡Esa podría haber sido la muerte más tonta y extraña de la historia! eso fue muy estúpido… pero, ya está hecho. No puedo cambiar lo que he hecho."

_**Notas de la autora: **__eso es todo amigos! Uh… reviews? Siento la tardanza porque empece varias historias pero tranquilos porque mantengo muchas ideas, pero po favor, mándenme reviews, pues ellos me alegran y me llenan de muchas ideas, asi que gracias por leerme!_

_**Notas: **_ me demore mucho en traducirles verdad? Jejejejejeje bueno, perdón, de verdad que hay unas partes que no entenderán mucho, pero es porque al traducir es difícil tener las mismas expresiones en ingles y en español, por lo menos, les doy un ejemplo: hay una (de muchas) partes en las que dice "this will probably be a piece of cake" que si la traduzco seria "esto probablemente será una pieza de pastel" jajajajaja si lo ven no tiene sentido si lo tradusco, asi que esa es la expresión en ingles cuando algo es muy fácil y que en español es "esto será pan comido" y si eso lo tradusco al ingles seria " this will be eaten broad" y no tendría sentido alguno jajajajajaja, asi que eso es todo amigos, nos vemos en el cuarto capitulo, hablando de él, ¿Qué pasara en la pelea? Jajajajajajajajaja, y please reviews, adiós…XD


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _Dbz no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a LifeAwakens que me dio el permiso para traducírselas._

**NOTAS: **_hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero tuve varios motivos por los cuales no pude dedicar tiempo a traducir (si quieren lean los motivos en mi perfil), pero ahora les traigo este nuevo capítulo, así que disfruto y voy a tratar de actualizar un tanto más seguido aunque no prometo nada. Recuerden por favor comentar acerca de la historia, de si les gusta o no, de las partes que fascinan o las que odian, no olviden que esta es una traducción de la historia de "LifeAwakens" llamada "Finding My Fiancée" y que yo personalmente me encargo de escribirle todo lo que ustedes comentan, si quieren decirle algo a la autora por favor háganmelo saber, y yo se lo haré saber a ella. Agradezco el acogimiento que ha tenido esta historia y gracias por todos sus reviews! Este capítulo se lo dedico a "Animedbz" que ha esperado muy "pacientemente" por él! Sin más, les dejo este capítulo recién salido de mis dedos traductores!_

Búsqueda de mi novia

Capítulo cuatro

Chichi dormía arriba en un árbol, y despertó al escuchar a una mujer gritando. Ella miro a su alrededor para ver que andaba mal, y la razón por la que estaban gritando. Ella se dio cuenta de un gran gato persiguiendo a unas chicas, y rodó los ojos pretendiendo no haberse dado cuenta. Y cuando el gato las atrapó, el ruido cesó, y recordó por unos segundos.

Chichi miró a su alrededor, escuchando los ruidos de los pájaros, solo habían chirridos de tormenta después de que el bosque se volviera en silencio desde lo sucedido con el gato y las mujeres. Ella se compadecía de ellos, pues eran libres de hacer lo que querían, y ella estaba atascada en una arena, peleando a muerte. Los pájaros estaban tas despreocupados, y podrían volar lejos y escapar, pero ella no podría. Volar, eso sería lo mejor que ella alguna vez haría. Ella estaba muy celosa de todos los animales que podrían solo irse por los aires, sin restricciones, y nadie podría alejar esa libertad de ellos.

Su estómago refunfuñaba, y decidió ir a buscar algo de comida. Ella fue un poco cautelosa de dejar su lugar, en busca de algo de alimento. Ella se deslizó bajando del tronco de sauce lentamente, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca de su árbol. Cuando ella puso sus pies en el suelo, ella caminó a un lugar estable, y aún examinando sus alrededores por si había algún atacante cercano.

Ella escuchó unos ruidos después de un par de millas caminadas, y olía algo fatal en por su nariz, humo. Alguien prendió fuego, y es casi la hora para que el sol descanse el resto del día. Alguien podría notar el humo en el bosque, y matar la chica a la vista!

'ella va a hacer que la maten! Esa es la cosa más tonta que hacer. Cuando hay gente en esta arena tratando de matar a cada persona! Tú también podrías empezar a gritar y gritar, o a agitar una bandera y hacerles saber que estás ahí!'

Chichi salió corriendo de la arena, sin esperar verse involucrada, o muerta quizá. Ella se concentró en comida, como ciervo, pescado, conejos, y ardillas. El pensar en comida hizo agua su boca, e hizo su estómago gruñirle fuerte. Ella necesitaba comida rápido.

En ese momento un sonido fue escuchado, e hizo eco por el bosque. Ella volvió su atención en dirección del sonido, y lamió sus labios hambrienta. Era un ciervo, y se burlaba de ella como si quisiera que lo atrapara y luego comiera. Su estómago gruñó más fuerte, y el ciervo miró a su alrededor sorprendido por el ruido.

"Crap! Mi estómago! Necesito una estrategia, para matar a este ciervo. Pero, no tengo ningún arma, o cualquier artículo que pudiera ayudarme a coger algo!

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y su pie aterrizó sobre algo duro. Miró el objeto que había abajo, y abrió mucho los ojos. Era una bolsa, que podría haber tenido algunos elementos importantes.

"¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Alguien puso esto aquí para que lo utilizara alguna de nosotras? Me pregunto si hay más bolsas esparcidas por la arena. Bueno, creo que lo voy a saber cuándo esté de viaje en busca de las fuentes. Tal vez encuentre algo cuando esté con una fuente de agua?

Abrió la bolsa, y exploró con su mano en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil. Sacó un cuchillo, y lo estudió con cuidado, recordando cada curva y abolladuras que tenía. La hoja brilló en la tenue luz del sol, mientras sostenía el arma delante de ella. El enfoque de chichi se remontaba al ciervo, que no tenía idea de que estaba siendo observado por un depredador. Poco a poco, Chichi se abrió paso más cerca de su objetivo, sin apartar la mirada de los ciervos. Tenía la boca tan seca como un desierto, y tenía el estómago tan vacío como un desierto.

Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía más cerca de la criatura, su necesidad por el ciervo aumentó. Ella necesitaba comida y agua, o se deshidrataría, o moriría de hambre. Ella no tenía el deseo de morir por falta de alimentos o agua. Ella no se va a morir, este pensamiento aún permanecía en su cabeza. Incluso si tuviera que pasar por el infierno, ella iba a sobrevivir a toda costa. Se ha mencionado muchas veces, pero ella no le importaba.

Ella quería vivir, y si eso significaba ensuciarse las manos, decidió ir hacerlo. Cuando Chichi estuvo a pulgadas de distancia del animal, se tiró a él y lo apuñaló varias veces, matándolo instantáneamente cuando ella le atravesó su corazón. Ella tuvo éxito con matarlo, ya que ella le quitó la piel y cortó la carne del ciervo en pedazos. Chichi pensó acerca de si iniciar un fuego, pero sería atraer a otras a su lugar.

'Debería esperar hasta que la chica que tenía un fuego ardiendo muera. Entonces voy a volver atrás y utilizar las llamas calientes para cocinar mi carne. Está a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia ¿no?

Chichi esperó pacientemente durante horas para una señal, de que la niña murió. Su estómago estaba empezando a doler por falta de alimentos, y tenía que comer pronto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella tuvo una comida decente, y lamentó no tener un montón de comida antes de llegar a la arena. A medida que más minutos pasaban, sus dolores estomacales estaban empeorando, y tenía que comer su carne. Pero si comía carne de ciervo cruda, ¿en que la afectaría más tarde?

¿Se consigue una enfermedad grave? Ella ha oído que si come ciertos tipos de carne cruda, se puede enfermar o, posiblemente, morir por ella. Ella no quería eso. El reloj seguía corriendo, su vida estaba en juego. Si no come algo en la próxima hora, podría morir de hambre.

Estaba demasiado débil y apenas podía estar de pie libremente. Algo golpeó sus tímpanos. Un grito agudo. Chichi sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que la chica finalmente ha dejado el mundo. Se obligó, tambaleándose en el proceso.

Ella se estremeció con cada paso, tratando de superar a la zona. Luchó consigo misma, tratando de llegar a su destino sin que se hundiera en el suelo fértil por debajo de ella. Su cuerpo estaba obligándola a cerrar los ojos, pero ella siguió golpeando a sí misma, o para tener otras ideas de cómo mantenerse despierta. En 45 minutos, que era una milla de distancia de su objetivo. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, temblando, y tenía un dolor fuerte más que nunca antes en toda su vida. Se obligó a moverse, mientras su cuerpo se estaba yendo en ella.

"¡Maldita sea! Mi cuerpo no puede más! Tengo que seguir adelante! El estómago me duele como el infierno! Necesito comida! Tengo que comer el venado crudo! No me importa! Tengo que comer!

Ella pensó un poco más y siguió moviendo sus pies. No tenía ni idea de que estaba cerca del lugar que deseaba. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de un pequeño fuego en la distancia. Se quedó sin aliento por la felicidad, y apresuró el paso hacia las llamas. Cuando se acercó al fuego, sacó la carne, y la cocinó.

Después de que ella cocinó la carne, se lo comió tan pronto como le era posible. Chichi se iba perdiendo, como los jugos se derretían en su boca, y ella saboreó los gustos. Se metió las piezas en su boca, y se lamió los labios, satisfecha con el sabor. Treinta minutos pasan, y ella está totalmente saciada, sonríe sabiendo que su estómago está lleno. Guarda algunas piezas en la bolsa para más tarde, y metió la bolsa en uno de sus bolsillos.

Su nueva prioridad era encontrar una fuente de agua, porque sabía que estaba deshidratada por la falta de H2O. Decidió irse a dormir, y se subió a otro árbol lejos del fuego, y se quedó dormida al instante del agotamiento. Una cosa, el fuego que aún ardía, estaba un poco demasiado cerca de un árbol...

**NOTAS FINALES: **_hola amigos, ¿les gusto el capítulo? espero que sí, pues se vienen unos bastante interesantes ¡¿Qué creen que pasará con el pequeño fuego que aún ardía un tanto muy cerca de un árbol? Jajajajajajaja! díganme si quieren que continúe con esta traducción (no la dejaré aunque me digan que lo haga, solo es para saber sus opiniones, todas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando se basen en el respeto para con los demás), por favor comenten y hasta el próximo capítulo. _

_LES DEJO UN ADELANTO_

_'Sigue adelante... Sólo sigue adelante... Sólo sigue adelante!_

_Chichi saltó por encima de los troncos de árboles caídos, esquivó bajo gruesas ramas bajas, y trató de no respirar el humo que la consumía. Un tronco de árbol que se incendió cayó frente a Chichi, muy cerca de golpearla. "¡Mierda!" Chichi gritó, e hizo todo lo posible para esquivar el objeto colapsado. Ella no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero su camisa exterior estaba ahora en llamas._

_Ahora sí, Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos! _


End file.
